Lost and Found
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Summary: Three years have past since Hayden was shot... Jakeson still has no ideal of who he is and where he came from. His life has changed a lot in that time. Now someone is about to turn his world on their axes. Nothing will be ever be the same again. (Inspired by "A Lost Life Recovered" by JasonMorganfan87)
1. Info

Story Info:

This story is inspired by "A Lost Life Recovered" by JasonMorganfan87. The story was well written, and hope to see more chapters. However it's been about seven months since the last update. I want to write my version of this story; since I'm unsure of when or if "A Lost Life Recovered" will continue.

I'm only SORAS Cam, Emma, but I listed the ages of the other kids

SORAS Cam, Emma - 16 yrs

Jake - 11 yrs

Aiden - 8 yrs

Bailey – 1yr and half old

Danny - 6 yrs

Patrick and Sam broke up and never married

Sabrina and Michael didn't last long as a couple.

No baby for Sabrina after losing her son with Patrick.

Patrick and Sabrina got back together and got married.

Spencer isn't in this story but he'd be 16 if he was.

WARNING: NOT LIASON FRIENDLY OR ELIZABETH FRIENDLY! ELIZABETH WILL BE TAGGED IN THIS STORY. LIASON AND ELIZABETH FANS TURN BACK NOW. DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME.

Summary: Three years have past since Hayden was shot... Jakeson still has no ideal of who he is and where he came from. His life has changed a lot in that time. Now someone is about to turn his world on their axes. Nothing will be ever be the same again. (Inspired by "A Lost Life Recovered" by JasonMorganfan87)


	2. Chapter 1

With Elizabeth already off to work Jakeson checked Jake's and Aiden's homework. Glancing across the room Jakeson smiled at his little girl playing on the floor on her favorite blanket. Bailey was such a good baby who wasn't very big on crying or being fussy. As he left the homework on the table Jakeson went scooping up his baby girl giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Boys, come on before you miss the bus," Jakeson hollered as he went to the stairs.

Personally he would like to take them. About year ago Cam had insisted he was too old for his parents to take him to school. Then Aiden and Jake both wanted to do whatever their big brother was doing. Luckily Cam was a great big brother who didn't mind his little brothers.

"Dad, can I have ten for the sleepover? The guys want to pitch in for pizza," Cam asked his dad as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Make sure to tell Mike's parents thank you for having you," Jakeson told Cam as he handed Bailey to Cam.

"Promise," Cam smiled as his dad pulled out a twenty.

"You've been great lately," Jakeson smiled as he took Bailey back and handed Cam the twenty-dollar bill.

"Thanks," Cam said before heading out the door.

Soon Jake and Aiden came down grabbing their homework. Jakeson didn't get a word from them; as they were talking about some game.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," Jakeson smiled at his little girl.

"Eeeeg," Bailey repeated over and over.

"Alright egg for you," Jakeson smiled as he headed into the kitchen.

Gently Jakeson placed his little girl in her high chair. Then he went to the fridge getting some fruit, and chopped it up to keep Bailey happy until he cooked her egg.

"Nummy!" Bailey smiled as her dad placed the food on the tray.

As Bailey happily ate her fruit, Jason got an egg and scrambled it for her. Jakeson then place the egg in the freezer for just long enough to cool it off. Once the egg was cool Jakeson gave it to Bailey. Suddenly feeling his phone ring; Jakeson pulled out his phone answering it.

"Hello," Jakeson said as he watched Bailey eat.

"Jakeson, can you take Danny to Monica's? I had to make a trip out of town," Sam asked worried over her son.

"Let me take him," Jakeson asked because he loved Danny as much as his other kids.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned him.

"Cam is at a sleepover, and the other boys love Danny," Jakeson smiled knowing Sam was going to cave.

"Alright, I'll be back Monday," Sam promised Jakeson.

"Do what you need to do," Jakeson replied softly.

"Thanks, I got to go," Sam said truly thankful.

"Come home safe," Jakeson replied before hanging up.

"Am am am," Bailey called out as Jakeson put his phone away.

"That was Sam," Jakeson agreed as he got his daughter out of her high chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Jakeson took Bailey upstairs cleaning her up. Somehow without fail Bailey always managed to get food in her blonde curls. Once she was clean again Jakeson put her down for a nap knowing that she wouldn't nap later with Danny there. On his way back downstairs with the baby monitor in hand Jakeson felt his phone ringing. Without looking Jakeson knew who it was.

"Bailey ate most of her food," Jakeson smiled as he knew it was his wife.

"I hate that I had to miss breakfast," Elizabeth frowned as she stood at the nurses station.

"You've been with this case for six months, and I know it would bother you not to see it through," Jakeson tried to ease her mind.

"I know," Elizabeth agreed as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Danny is going to spend the weekend with us. I figured with Cam at the sleepover; the boys might like the company," Jakeson said as he sat down at the bottom the stairs.

"Where's Sam?" Elizabeth frowned as she tried to hide the contempt in her voice.

"Sam is on a case," Jakeson barely got out.

"We're not babysitters," Elizabeth said almost under her breath.

"It was my ideal... Sam was going to have him stay with Monica. Do you have a problem with Danny," Jakeson asked.

"What? No, are you crazy! I love Danny," Elizabeth replied trying to convince her husband.

Jakeson could tell Elizabeth was lying through her teeth about Danny. It puzzled Jakeson since Jake, Aiden and Danny were best of friends like the three musketeers. Age was never an issue for them, and Jake was protective of Danny and Aiden both.

"I'm going to put the tent up in the backyard and get stuff for cooking on a campfire for them," Jakeson told his wife ignoring the lie.

"That sounds great! Make sure you get enough blankets and pillows from the hall closet," Elizabeth tried to seem excited about this.

"You and Bailey will have the house to yourselves. Plus I'll run you a hot bath, and feed all the kids outside with no clean up for you," Jakeson promised his wife knowing she liked time alone to herself.

"That sounds nice," Elizabeth said liking spending alone time with her baby girl.

"I better get started before Bailey wakes up from her nap," Jakeson said as he got up.

"See you later; I love you," Elizabeth said to her husband.

"Love you too," Jakeson replied as he hung up.

With the clock ticking Jakeson went getting the tent out of the shed, and set it up in the back yard a good distance from the back door. Then he got the fire pit ready for the night's activities before hearing Bailey babbling to herself. Quickly finishing up Jakeson then went back inside. Going upstairs Jakeson packed a bag for Bailey because Elizabeth's Gram wanted Bailey for a few hours. This was perfect for Jakeson since he had some shopping to do. Just as he finished Jakeson heard a knock at the door, so he left Bailey to see who it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jakeson open the door he was shocked to see Hayden Barnes standing at his door holding onto a cane. Over the years he had wondered about her, and blamed himself for what had happened to her. Seeing her in the flesh Jakeson could help being taken back to that place and moment. It seemed like yesterday that she had been shot, and laid on the floor bleeding from her head.

"Can I come in?" Hayden asked as it was still hard for her to stand for long.

"Sure," Jakeson agreed letting her inside his home.

"I wasn't sure if you still lived here or not," Hayden went over to the couch sitting down.

"Elizabeth and I got married," Jason replied softly as he shut the door and came over by the couch.

"Maybe it's too late," Hayden said more to herself.

"What is?" Jakeson asked eyeing her carefully.

"A year ago I woke up from the coma, but it took me another year to get on my feet. My thought, was you deserved to know who you were; I got myself shot in effort to see that you knew the truth. Back then it was for the wrong reasons... Still you should know," Hayden replied as she got a little winded.

"Let me get you some water," Jakeson stopped her as he knew she was being honest with him.

Excusing himself Jakeson went into the kitchen; he grabbed a glass filling it with water. Returning to the living room Jakeson handed the glass to Hayden who took a long slow drink.

"Thank you," Hayden whispered almost.

"Who am I?" Jakeson asked her.

"Are you sure? This won't be easy to hear or believe," Hayden pleaded with him to reconsider.

"I need to know. You came to give me the truth," Jakeson reminded her.

"It was the night of the nurses ball when I was outed... Outside trying to figure out what to do; I overheard Nikolas and Elizabeth talking about you being Jason Morgan," Hayden looked up into his eyes as she spoke.

She had been right this was hard to hear or believe. If she was right Elizabeth had been lying to him for years. This would mean he had adopted his biological son along with his son's brothers.

"What else?" Jakeson asked not really wanting to know.

"It wasn't your fault I got shot that day in the shop. Nikolas had me shot to keep you from learning the truth. He lied when he told me to go ahead and tell you the truth that day," Hayden reluctantly told him the rest of it.

Jakeson swallowed hard as his head was swirling; he knew that he would need proof that this was true.

"I was headed out when... Do you need a ride?" Jakeson offered her softly.

"No, my ride is outside waiting on me," Hayden sat the glass on the coffee table and got up leaving him there.

Over the last few years he had started trusting his instincts, and he knew that Hayden wasn't lying to him about anything. Proof would be the final nail in the coffin for him to be completely sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping of Bailey at Elizabeth's Gram's house; Jason headed over to GH to talk to someone about a favor. He needed answers before telling anyone else what he had been told. A part of him wanted to believe that Hayden was messing with him. Outside of the one doctor he was somewhat friends with Jakeson knock on the door. Hearing a come in from the other side Jakeson went in.

"Jakeson, what's up," Patrick asked knowing him and Jakeson were barely friends.

"I need a favor," Jakeson replied softly.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked as he motioned for Jakeson to have a seat.

"Hayden showed up at the house today, and she told me who I am," Jake sighed as he took a seat.

"Jakeson," Patrick started to say.

"I know what you're thinking; that's why I need you to run a DNA test. The test should be run against the criminal database and the hospital database. I need the results today if possible because this will affect a lot of people," Jakeson told him.

"Jakeson, are you sure?" Patrick asked the man sitting before him.

"I've got to know one way or another because if Hayden is telling the truth my family thinks I'm dead," Jakeson ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to get Elizabeth?" Patrick asked thinking he could use the support.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here," Jakeson shook his head slightly.

"Alright, this stays between you and me. We have your blood from the blood drive, so I'll get a sample from it to test. Once I get the results I'll be back," Patrick agreed as he got up excusing himself.

Once alone Jakeson called Audrey about the boys coming to her house after school for a bit; then he called the school to make sure Jake, Aiden and Danny knew where to go. after school. When he finished making his calls Jakeson stared at the clock as the hours ticked by slowly. Time seemed to almost stop for Jakeson in that moment... Then suddenly Jakeson heard the door open again as Patrick was back. Patrick looked like he had seen a ghost as he came into the room.

"I got a confirmed match," Patrick stammered almost as he sat down.

"And," Jakeson asked him.

"I don't know how this can be, but I was there while the tests were ran. You're Jason Morgan. I also ran your DNA against Danny and you're Danny's biological father," Patrick handed him the papers to read over.

"I know... Hayden told me as much," Jason replied as he realized how much had been taken from him.

"Do you want help talking to Elizabeth? The kids? Sam?" Patrick asked wanting to be a friend.

"Sam's out of town... I need to talk to Elizabeth alone, but we have Jake, Aiden, Danny, and Bailey. Cam is at a sleepover," Jason sighed not wanting the kids their when he confronted Elizabeth.

"Sabrina and I can take the kids for the night. We have Emma for back up," Patrick offered knowing it was going to be hard to break the news to Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Audrey has them after school, so I'll make sure she knows you're coming," Jason agreed knowing the kids would love it.


	3. Chapter 2

Sitting in the dark Jason waited for Elizabeth to get home from work. Jason needed to hear it from her that she had stolen time from his family and children. For years he barely touched alcohol, but tonight a bottle of scotch sat before him open. He had poured himself some into a glass just staring at it. As the door open to his home Jason looked up to see Elizabeth coming in.

"Jakeson, what's going on? Where are the kids?" Elizabeth asked as she turned on the lights.

Doing his best Jason tried to be calm with her.

"I thought it was better if the kids weren't here," Jason replied as he stood up.

Elizabeth spotted the scotch on the table, and she knew something wasn't right with her husband.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked hoping her worst fears weren't coming true.

"Hayden came out of her coma a year ago. Finally she made it here; to tell me what she tried to tell me all those years ago," Jason snapped slightly.

"She's a liar! You know she can't be trusted," Elizabeth stammered as she shook her head.

"I've got proof that she didn't lie... How long did you know I was Jason Morgan," Jason asked her coldly.

Her eyes went wide trying to act like she was in shock, but Jason could see that it wasn't real surprise at all.

"What? How could I? Never in," Elizabeth played up the surprise in her voice.

"Stop lying to me! I know Nikolas told you three years ago!" Jason growled almost.

He watched as the wheels in her head started spinning trying to figure a way out of this. Slowly she walked over to him.

"Haven't I given you everything," Elizabeth reached up touching his face.

"I want what you didn't give me... The truth," Jason grabbed her wrist taking her hand from his face.

"Fine, I lied to you and everyone! This was our chance to be together! Bailey wouldn't be here if I hadn't," Elizabeth waved her hands as she spoke.

"Don't use the kids as an excuse! You took Danny's father from him," Jason spat at her.

"Cam, Jake, and Aiden needed you more," Elizabeth teared up as she came up to Jason again.

"You had me adopt my own son; how sick and twisted is that," Jason place his hands out to keep her from coming closer to him.

"You can't walk away... I'm your wife and we have kids," Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"Sam is my wife because our marriage isn't legal. The kids are with Patrick and Sabrina tonight," Jason informed her.

"Please, we can still have the future we built and planned for," Elizabeth begged Jason in tears.

"Everything about us is a lie; there is no us anymore," Jason replied flatly as he was just done.

"It's wrong for you to go because I know you still love me," Elizabeth choked on her tears as she followed Jason to the door.

"The person I loved is no more real than Jakeson," Jason said before leaving Elizabeth as she crumpled to the ground crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For hours Jason rode his bike around just trying to clear his head for a while. He couldn't help thinking about every time she questioned a choice he made like getting his bike. He could never put a finger on why those choices bothered her so much. Now he knew she was afraid he'd remember who he was. Sometime after midnight Jason ended up in the MC parking lot parking his bike. Heading inside he was more than a little shocked to see Carly behind the desk.

"Jakeson!" Carly called out before he could sneak out.

With a sigh Jason went over to his best friend knowing he'd have to tell someone at some point.

"Carly," Jason said as he walked up to the desk.

"What are you doing out this late?" Carly questioned her friend; sensing something was off.

"I need a room for the night at least," Jason told her.

"You're leaving the Lizard?" Carly asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Can we talk in the privacy of a room," Jason pleaded with her.

"Of course, I'll take you up myself," Carly agreed as she got a key card for him.

Not wanting her friend to deal with bumping into other people; she took him over to the private elevators to take him to his room.

"Carly," Jason questioned her as they got on the elevator.

"You're my family... I know you're hurting. Elizabeth is going to pay for whatever she did," Carly whispered as she pressed the number and the doors closed quickly.

"I have to go about this right, so promise me no crazy plans until I say," Jason eyed her wanting her word.

"Fine, I want to know," Carly said as the door open on to her best suite.

"Pour me a drink," Jason asked needing one badly.

"Alright, I'm in this with you," Carly went grabbing the good scotch and two glasses.

"Elizabeth has known for about three years who I am," Jason told Carly as they went and sat down on the couch.

"That little," Carly started to say as she poured them both a drink.

"Oh, it gets better," Jason smirked as he took his drink killing it.

"Who are you?" Carly asked wanting to know.

"The last person you'd expect," Jason said as he pulled out the papers and handed them over to Carly to look at.

"Jason?" Carly questioned as she looked at him.

"DNA says I'm one Jason Morgan," Jason poured himself another and downed it too.

"I'll kill her!" Carly threatened as her blood boiled.

"Nikolas told her the night you blew Hayden out of the water. She allowed me to adopt my own son. I want her to pay, but my kids need protection. I have to do this the right way," Jason said feeling angry as well.

"Where are the kids?" Carly asked as she downed her first drink and Jason poured her another.

"Patrick and Sabrina have Jake, Aiden, Danny, and Bailey. Sam is out of town and I offered to watch Danny. Cam is at a sleepover with his friends over at Mike's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Sabrina called Jason about picking up the kids; Jason was surprised that Elizabeth hadn't came to get them already by then. Jason told Sabrina that he'd pick up the kids... Quickly Jason went to his house picking up the van; then he went to Sabrina and Patrick's to get the kids. Jake toted out Bailey; while Aiden had the diaper bag. Danny tried to help Aiden out as much as he could.

"Thanks, Jake," Jason got out taking Bailey putting her in her car seat; while the boys piled into the van.

"Where's mommy?" Aiden asked eyeing his dad; as he closed the door getting in the driver's seat.

"She had to work again," Jason frowned as he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Wait on Cam! He walked over to eat breakfast after Emma called him last night. We all wanted to say goodnight," Aiden point to Cam coming out with his gym bag.

Once Cam got into the passenger seat; Jason pulled out on the road heading away from Patrick's.

"Dad?" Cam questioned softly knowing something was up.

"Guess, what lucky little boys and little girl gets to hang out with Aunt Carly at the zoo!" Jason faked a smile ear to ear.

Instantly a loud cheers erupted from the back seats even Bailey joined in. Jason exchanged looks with his eldest son; to wait for later when Carly had the younger ones. Cam knew this had to be really bad if his dad didn't want the little ones to know what was up right now. His dad had always treated them like a real person who just didn't know everything yet. It was nothing like his mom who treated him like he was still four most of the time. When he got his first job his dad went to bat for him with his mom. It was his dad who went with him to get his permit last fall after turning fifteen. With the trust Cam learned there was great responsibility too. Yes, he knew he had made his share of mistakes, but also knew how to own up to what he did as well. Perfection wasn't expected from Cam just that he did his best to learn from his mistakes.

"How was the sleep over," Glancing over Cam knew his dad was trying to make things less awkward than they were.

"It was the guys, pizza, and video games in the basement. Ben couldn't shut up about Jenny all night. I had to stop Eric from decking him. Guys can only take so much of the love sick puppy thing," Cam rolled his eyes about Ben.

"I remember you talking nonstop about Emma once upon a time. Also have the bills where you two spend most nights talking on the phone for hours," Jason teased his son.

"I help pay the bill," Cam reminded him.

"I appreciated that," Jason smiled knowing his son was growing into a good man.

"With summer coming I'm hoping Aunt Carly will work me more," Cam sighed wanting to save some more money back.

"What are you saving for?" Jason asked his son.

"Christmas money," Cam answered as honest as he could without giving anything away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dropping the younger kids off with Carly; Jason knew Jake was picking up on stuff. He knew that this would be hard for all his kids. They didn't know that their world was about to be blown apart by their own mother; it would be most likely only Cam and Jake who might grasp what was going on. When Jason finally pulled over again after leaving MC; he found himself at the pier ironically enough where he disappeared.

"Are you and mom getting a divorce?" Cam asked as they got out and went over to the water looking out.

"I'm never leaving you, your brothers or Bailey," Jason promised him.

"Why?" Cam asked wanting to know what happened.

His family had seem perfectly happy just the other day before he left for school. With a deep breath Jason prepared himself to tell his son the truth.

"I found out yesterday who I am, and I found out that Elizabeth knew for about three years," Jason explained to his son.

"Why?" Cam questioned as he tried to not cry out of anger.

"She thought it was her chance to be with me," Jason told him softly.

"Who are you?" Cam asked as the tears started to spill down his face.

"Jason Morgan," Jason told him.

"She took you from Danny! He's a little boy! What did he ever do to her?" Cam stammered as Jason pulled him into his arms.

Just holding on Jason let his son cry it out right there. It took a lot to get Cam upset enough to cry, let alone in public. Jason hated what Elizabeth did as much as Cam did if not more.

"I'm going to get you, your brothers, and sister through this," Jason promised Cam.

"I don't want to see her... She isn't my mom," Cam got choked up as he spoke.

"Cam, don't say that. One day you might forgive her," Jason hated to see Cam like this.

"I've got to go... We're not that far," Cam started wiping at his eyes.

"Let me take you," Jason asked softly.

"I need to walk this off a bit before my shift... Alone," Cam backed away from his dad.

"Call me when you get there," Jason knew he had to let Cam go alone.

"Promise, I will. Plus Aunt Carly would kill me if I didn't," Cam tried to joke, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Part of Jason wanted to put his fist through a wall because Cam was in pain from what Elizabeth did.

"You look like hell," came Sonny's voice making Jason turn to look.

"Ask Carly about it... Tell her I told you to have her tell you what Elizabeth did," Jason sighed as he walked away from Sonny.

Jason was a little surprised Carly hadn't told Sonny already by now. Tired Jason got back into the van heading back to see a lawyer about what to do next. He wouldn't make an official move until he told Sam the truth. Still he needed to be prepared to go into battle with Elizabeth in court. Suddenly feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket Jason answered his phone.

"Jakeson, it's Dante... There's no easy way to say this... Elizabeth is in lockup," Dante told him.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Julian is on the strait and narrow after marrying Alexis just to make my life easier. Also Michael is no longer at ELQ because of his own choices. Although Michael and Jason still work together. Plus Ned is running ELQ... You will learn what work he does next chapter.

 **Notice: Without a doubt this story will continue until it is finish. I'm not jumping ship for Liason; however I am challenging myself as a writer.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason got the call that Elizabeth was being held at the PCPD; he didn't know what to think when it came to her anymore really. Still she was the mother of his kids who he loved more than words could say. For his kids Jason went down to the station to find out what was going on for their sake alone. Entering the station, it was Dante who approached him.

"Sorry about this... Hayden is saying Nikolas had her shot because she was going to tell you the truth... That you're Jason Morgan. She is also saying that Elizabeth knew about it all this time," Dante whispered almost.

"Patrick has DNA proof I'm Jason Morgan, and Elizabeth lied to me for about three years," Jason answered his unspoken question.

"Man, I'm sorry... Probably shouldn't ask this, but do you want to see her," Dante asked eyeing the man before him.

Jason took a minute thinking it over before nodding slightly. With that Dante led him to the interrogation room opening the door.

"Jakeson!" Elizabeth lit up; shackled to the table as her husband came in the room.

"My name is Jason not Jakeson," Jason told her as Dante closed the door.

She shook her head in defiance of what she heard.

"You don't remember that life. You know me and our kids. Our family needs you," Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked ignoring her plea.

"Hayden told them that I knew what Nikolas did," Elizabeth answered him.

"Did you?"

He wondered if it would really surprise him if she had known. Her eyes never looked his way like she was trying to form an answer.

"Answer me!" Jason demanded forcefully.

"Yes, months later, after," Elizabeth finally answered him.

Sighing Jason didn't know what to do now...

"If they can prove... You're going to jail," Jason tried to control his anger.

"Ask Sonny to," Elizabeth started to say.

"I barely speak to him! You kept the person he looked to as a brother from him. Do you really think Sonny will lift a finger to help you?" Jason turned away from Elizabeth.

"The kids need me and we both need you. You'll forgive me; I know you will," Elizabeth started to get choked up.

Slowly turning to face her Jason looked at the show she was putting on.

"There is no us. Our marriage is invalid because I'm married to Sam," Jason said not mincing his words

"Don't say that," Elizabeth begged him.

"There are five kids whose lives; you turned upside down! Do you even care? Maybe you can live a lie but I can't. Cam is so upset," Jason sighed at the end.

"You told Cam?" Elizabeth questioned Jason.

"Lying is your MO not mine. Plus I wanted him to hear the truth from me," Jason told her.

"We'll talk him through this when I'm out. It'll be alright," Elizabeth replied delusional.

"There is no us," Jason shook his head before turning to leave.

"Don't leave me! You love me! This is wrong," Elizabeth shouted as he walked out on her.

Dante started to approach him again, but Jason shook his head not ready to talk yet. Now he had to tell the kids the truth to the best of his ability.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at his suite Jason waited for Carly to get back with the kids. More than anything he wanted Sam here when he told Danny what was going on. He thought about not telling Danny until Sam got back, but he knew that he couldn't chance him finding out some other way. When he heard the elevators open; Jason watched all his kids pile off with Sam trailing behind with Bailey on her hip.

"Mommy is back!" Danny smiled ear to ear as he ran up to Jason.

"I see that," Jason scooped up his son.

"Carly said you needed backup. That it was all true," Sam told him being supportive.

"Alright, we need to talk guys," Jason said as they all gathered around the couch.

"When are we going home?" Aiden asked eyeing his dad.

"Well I need to tell you something, and we'll talk about that later, okay," Jason reason with his son; as he pulled out the test handing it to Sam.

"Okay," Aiden agreed with him.

Slowly taking a deep breath Jason eyed Sam for a moment.

"I found out who I was before I got hurt," Jason started out slowly.

"Who?" Jake asked bluntly.

"My name is Jason Morgan," Jason told them.

"That's my daddy's name," Danny tugged on Jason's shirt.

"Remember how I told you Jakeson got hurt really bad and couldn't remember," Sam asked her son.

"Yeah," Danny nodded his head.

"Since he was hurt so bad; we didn't know that he was your daddy," Sam explained to him.

"So he didn't go to heaven," Danny asked eyeing his mom.

"No, he's right here," Sam smiled at her baby boy.

"We're brothers and sister," Danny asked looking to his dad.

"That's right," Jason agreed with him.

"I'm glad," Aiden smiled ear to ear.

"Jake," Jason questioned as he saw his son's wheels turning.

"You're divorcing mom... She knew? Didn't she? It's why were not at the house," Jake asked him directly.

"It's my fault," Danny asked before Jason could speak up.

"None of this is any of your guys fault. Everything is complicated right now because of that I need my own place for us. Mommy is going to stay at her house, and I'll find me a new house to stay in. This is something I'll explain a lot over time, but some of it will have to wait until you're older," Jason tried to calm Jake and Danny down.

"Will I have a room," Danny asked his dad.

"You might share a room with Aiden," Jason mused aloud.

"Cool!" Danny grinned ear to ear.

"We'll get you some stuff to keep at your dad's, so you'll always have clothes and toys when you go," Sam smiled at Danny.

"I still get to go to Danny's, don't I?" Aiden asked because he loved going to Danny's.

"Sure, you do," Sam laughed lightly.

"You know Dr Q. who is Danny's grandma?" Jason asked Aiden.

"Yeah, she's really nice," Aiden nodded his head.

"Well she's my mommy and your grandma too," Jason told Aiden.

"Cool! A new brother and grandma in the same day," Aiden replied excited.

"Come on, time for us all to get ready for supper," Cam spoke up as he got Bailey, and ushered the other kids out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sat there with Sam next to him on the couch now. This woman at one time was his wife and his life. Over the years he had heard of the great love that Jason and Sam had, but he had never thought he would have that kind of love in his life. Yet now he knew that he had once had the love that stories were made of. He had seen Sam struggle to make a life for her and Danny after her break up with Patrick.

"This is awkward," Sam spoke up first.

"Yeah, it is..." Jason agreed with her.

"Let's take this one step at a time. We're friends and Danny's parents first," Sam said; as she knew life had taken them in different directions.

Slowly taking a breath Jason nodded in agreement with her.

"Friends,"

Jason held out his hand for hers.

"Best friends," Sam agreed with him as she took his hand.

"First, I need to find a place for me and the kids," Jason sighed as he figured a stable environment would go far with a judge.

"What about the place next door to me? At least until you find a house you like," Sam suggested knowing there was enough room.

"Doesn't that belong to Sonny?" Jason questioned her.

"Actually Sonny put it in trust for Danny along with a trust fund. He wanted Danny to be okay no matter what, and know that he had a home to come back to. It's got three bedrooms upstairs, and one bedroom downstairs. One of the bedrooms upstairs has a den connected to it, so you could use it as a nursery for Bailey. Cam is old enough to stay in the downstairs bedroom. Danny and Aiden can share a room. That will leave Jake with his own room. Plus I'm next door which is a built in support system. The kids can really bond and spend a lot of time together," Sam laid it out for him.

What she was say made plenty of sense to him... Still he wasn't sure about asking Sonny for anything.

"I don't know," Jason replied a little reluctant.

"I'm the only one you have to deal with. I'm over Danny's trust until he turns twenty-five years old," Sam pulled out her keys and took the key off her key ring.

"Let me at least pay rent," Jason said wanting to pay his way.

"I'm putting it into a fund for the kids college then cause I don't need the money," Sam told him honestly.

"As long as you take it," Jason shrugged a little.

"You can move in tomorrow. Morgan's old crib is still in there, so you can use it for Bailey. I'll order some Chinese for supper, and then you are going to see my mother," Sam told him as he took the key.

"I'll get Cam to watch Aiden, Jake, and Bailey for me. You've got to be ready to get home with Danny," Jason said as he let go of Sam.

"If you're sure... I'd be happy to take Aiden and Jake with me. Plus my trip was really boring," Sam told him honestly.

"Please!" Aiden came in the room followed by Danny and Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end Jason agreed to let Sam take the younger boys, and Carly ended up with Bailey while Cam went to Emma's to hang out. Sam had set him up with an appointment with Alexis like she had promised. When he got to Alexis's home which Julian had built her as a wedding gift; he was met by Alexis who opened the door letting him into her home. Entering the house Jason saw photos of Danny and Sam scattered about.

"Please have a seat," Alexis closed the door.

"Thanks for meeting me... I know it's late," Jason apologized to her.

"Sam said it was really important," Alexis shook her head as Jason took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, you could say that. I guess I should show you this first," Jason pulled out the test handing it to Alexis.

Jason watched as Alexis opened the paper reading it carefully. He could see the shock as she realized who he was.

"Wow," Alexis whispered slightly.

"There's more... Elizabeth has known for years," Jason told her.

"I'm sure I can get your marriage to Elizabeth annulled if you want," Alexis told him.

"I want custody of my kids with her," Jason told her honestly.

"Jake... Jason," Alexis corrected herself.

"Look, right now she is in lockup for being an accessory to attempted murder of Hayden Barnes. She risked everything to protect Nikolas and herself for years. She had me adopt my own child. Now I'm questioning everything in the last three years. How can I trust her to be a partner in raising my children if I don't trust her. More than likely if she stays out of jail she could get visitation. Still I need to protect them. Cameron is very upset that his family is falling apart. I'm trying to get him to think this through cause he might want a relationship with her later on. I want my kids to have their mom, but I still want them to be safe and healthy first," Jason speaking open and honestly.

"Alright, you need to get a home asap... A judge is less likely to take children from an environment where they are thriving," Alexis relented as she saw Jason was doing his best for his kids.

"Sam is going to rent me the penthouse next to her until I find a house I like in the future. I'm insisting on paying rent. We move in tomorrow," Jason replied calmly.

"Make sure Elizabeth is kept informed of every move you make with the kids; as where they are living. I'll file for you to be declared alive... Then file for temporary custody; which I should get with her in being held by the PCPD. She might get visitation if released on bail," Alexis explained things to Jason.

"As long as my kids are okay; I'll do what I have to do," Jason replied as he'd do anything for his kids.

"Getting custody will be an uphill battle... I won't lie to you. Your past will be brought up, and you need to be prepared for it. This will get dirty," Alexis warned him softly.

"I hear you," Jason replied with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 4

For those sticking in here with me I want to thank you because the last three months or so have been hard. Things aren't exactly easy right now, but I'm trying to get back to writing. I love to write! Hope this was worth the wait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Carly, Cam, and Bailey headed over to the penthouse ahead of him; Jason went over to the Elizabeth's to pickup his stuff and some of the kids things. He knew that with the van it might take a few trips at the most, but he wasn't going to take everything even after what Elizabeth did. Plus he knew the kids might have to spend some time in the house. Pulling in the driveway Jason spotted Elizabeth on the porch waiting for him. He hadn't expected her to be out on bail just yet. Still Alexis had already got him cleared to keep the kids until the temporary custody hearing. Not about to back down Jason killed the engine, and got out getting some boxes to put his things in. Then he headed towards the house to get what he came for. "Where are the kids?" Elizabeth questioned him as he passed her.

"They're with Carly at my new place across from Sam," Jason told her as she followed him inside.

"What's this hearing about custody," Elizabeth demanded of him.

"I'm suing you for custody of the kids," Jason answered her as he put his boxes together.

"You think they'll give you custody; when you're in bed with the mob," Elizabeth smirked as she thought she was so clever.

"Actually it belongs to Danny which his mother is holding in trust for him. She's renting it to a friend in need," Jason replied as he headed with a box in hand upstairs with Elizabeth on his heels.

"You won't take my children from me," Elizabeth spat at him.

"A judge will decided what going to happen next," Jason grabbed his clothes putting them in the box quickly.

Just then Jason heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Mom asked me to come by," Michael said as Jason and Elizabeth looked his way.

"You weren't invited," Elizabeth started to say.

"The door was wide open when I got here," Michael told her.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth stomped off leaving them.

"Jason," Michael questioned him softly.

"Yeah, it's weird for me too," Jason nodded as Michael helped him gather the rest of his clothes.

"Mom was worried Elizabeth might try something to make you look bad if you were left alone with her," Michael explained why his mom sent him.

"I'm not sure who Elizabeth is anymore, so I can't really blame Carly. Who knows what she might pull cause I never thought she'd hide something like this." Jason sighed as he knew wondered if he ever knew her.

"Don't worry about work for the time being; just take care of yourself and the kids, alright? Your job is waiting for you," Michael promised him.

"Cam, Jake, and Aiden go back to school tomorrow. I want to get them back into a routine as soon as I can. Although I'll need time off for a temporary custody and then the regular custody hearings," Jason explained to Michael.

"Whatever you need, and I'm behind you all the way," Michael replied as he looked at the man who had been like a second father to him.

"I appreciate that more than you know," Jason smiled at Michael as they put the last of his clothes in the box.

"I know you don't remember before, but I owe more than I could ever repay you for," Michael thanked Jason hoping he could accept it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the moment Danny and Aiden woke up they talked of nothing but living next to each other. Sam notice that Jake was quiet for the most part unless asked something directly. Jake was a smart little boy who took after his dad in so many ways. When Carly arrived Danny and Aiden followed her and Cam to Sonny's old penthouse; while Bailey stayed with Sam and Jake.

"Bailey is so lucky to have you guys as brothers. She is going to be so protected and loved," Sam smiled as she sat down next to Jake on the couch with Bailey on her lap.

"Do you hate me?" Jake asked her.

"No, never! Why would I?" Sam asked him confused.

"My mom took Danny's dad because of me coming home," Jake mused to Sam.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong. I love you so much because just like Danny is a part of your dad so are you. All these years you and Danny were all I had of the person I loved so much. You are extra special to me just like Danny is," Sam pulled Jake into a hug with her and Bailey who decided to give wet kisses to them both.

"Bay," Jake pulled back wiping his face.

"Your sister doesn't like you blaming yourself either," Sam replied to him softly.

"I'm going to go help Aunt Carly," Jake said as he got up.

"Alright, us girls will hang out here," Sam agreed as he needed a little space.

"Later, Bay," Jake whispered as he kissed her cheek.

With a smile Sam watched Jake leave to go across the hall. She hated that Elizabeth had made Jake feel like it was his fault that she lied. Hearing something going on out in the hall; Sam put Bailey in Danny's old bassinet she found. Slowly Sam went to check out what was going on; to find Elizabeth being restrained.

"Call off the goons! I have a right to see my children," Elizabeth growled at Sam.

"These are bodyguards, and you shouldn't be here," Sam told her calmly.

"I don't want my children around the mob," Elizabeth spat at the two men holding her back.

"Michael's security firm sent these bodyguards; they've been with me for over a year now. Both are ex marines who have stellar records. So why don't you show some respect for them and yourself by leaving now," Sam giving a final warning.

Suddenly Sam spotted Cam coming out of the penthouse.

"Cam," Elizabeth pleaded almost.

"You need to go... I think you've done enough," Cam said flatly and coldly.

"I did this for our family," Elizabeth begged him to understand.

"No, you did it all for you, and didn't care who you hurt in the end. Danny needed his dad, and you stole years from him. How can you justify that on any level?" Cam frowned as he spoke.

"Cam," Elizabeth teared up.

"Get her out of here, please," Cam spoke to the guards; not wanting his sibling to see her.

With a nod the guards ushered her into the elevator as she shouted for Cam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bringing Cam back into her penthouse Sam could see that pain in his eyes. Without saying a word Sam took him to the couch getting him to sit down. He didn't need her to do anything more than sit there until he was ready to open up. One thing Sam had learned over the years was to watch and wait. It wasn't the best thing to rush into something trying to fix it... In the end if Sam rushed in there she could do more harm than good for Cam.

"Sam," Jason came into the slightly open door.

"We'll be right outside," Sam spoke to Cam; as she got up.

Slowly Sam went over to Jason walking him out into the hall closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Jason asked her concerned.

"Elizabeth showed up just a little while ago. Cam came out seeing the guards stopping her," Sam told him.

"Cam," Jason sighed as he worried about his son.

"He told her off... There is so much anger in him that is right below the surface. That anger is dangerous," Sam warned him softly.

Only days ago Jason would of never believed Cam could be so angry with anyone. This boy was the most level headed kid he knew... He could see that Sam was right, and all this anger wasn't good for his son.

"What do I do?" Jason mused aloud to no one in particular.

"What about working out or boxing? Once upon a time; both helped you clear your head. It was a way for you to focus and redirect your anger," Sam suggested to him.

"What else?" Jason asked knowing she was holding back.

"I think he could use a safe place to talk," Sam beat around the bush a bit.

"A psychiatrist," Jason questioned her.

"Maybe Kevin Collins could help or could recommend someone. This kid is dealing with being a teen, the breakup of his family, his mother is the cause of said breakup, and that right there is a lot. Cam isn't the only one either," Sam trailed off at the end.

"What?" Jason asked looking her in the eyes.

"Jake is blaming himself for what Elizabeth did. Although I did my best to tell him that wasn't true; I don't think he was able to accept it from me. He is internalizing all of this, and it can't be healthy for him," Sam got really honest with Jason about what she knew.

Jason hoped that the younger kids would be too young to understand any of this. The fact that Jake might be old enough; hadn't crossed Jason's mind at all in this short time.

"How," Jason started to say.

"You have been struggling to keep your head above water. Jason, you just became a single father of three children not to mention Danny. You don't have Elizabeth in your corner to help pick up the slack. However you've got friends and family who are going to make sure you all make it," Sam replied as she took him by the hand.

"I guess I need to talk to Dr. Collins," Jason sighed as he looked at Sam's door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Kelly's Jason sat with Cam as they waited for their order to be ready; Carly had ordered enough food for an entire army for them to pick up. Jason left a little earlier than they really needed to give him a chance to talk with Cam on his own. The one thing Jason was banking on was his oldest son being the great big brother and good example to his brothers and sister.

"Let's have it... Sam had to tell you that I freaked on mom," Cam frowned as he spoke.

"Parents have to stick together. However Sam wouldn't squeal on you; unless she was concerned about what was going on with you. I can't say that I'm not worried about all my kids right now," Jason talked to his son man to man.

"I just wasn't ready to see her there," Cam said after a few minutes.

"The hurt is still fresh. I get it... I do.. I also know this is bigger than what I can help with," Jason started to say.

Shaking his head Cam didn't want to hear what he knew was coming.

"No, I don't want to go see no shrink. I'm fine... Just fine," Cam refused knowing what his dad wanted.

With a deep breath Jason waited for Cam to calm down a bit. He knew that it was hard for him to talk about things. In some ways Jason knew they were a lot alike in that way.

"Cam, you don't see how angry you are at your mom. It's not just talking to someone about it, but I've talked to Michael about teaching you boxing too. You're not the only one who needs to talk to someone. Jake will be seeing someone too," Jason said as he looked at his son.

"Jake feels guilty every time he sees Sam or Danny. It's written all over his face," Cam sighed as he had seen Jake's face change when Sam or Danny was there since they found out.

"For a long while we're all going to need help with stuff even me. I got to have help from my friends and family," Jason told him softly.

"Let me think about it," Cam asked his dad.

"Okay," Jason agreed not wanting to force Cam.

Silence seemed to fill the space between them as they were still waiting on the food. Now Jason was really wondering how much exactly did Carly ordered for them. With the four boys, Jason knew a lot would be eaten by them alone when given the chance.

"Aiden is asking about when we're going home," Cam said braking the silence.

"He misses his mom... I hate that things are like this right now," Jason admitted to Cam.

"You didn't start this... If it was just me who she hurt I could forgive her easier, but she hurt a lot of people who I love very much. Aiden, Danny, and Bailey don't understand what she did fully... I just can't make nice. Not now or maybe ever," Cam told his dad.

"I know," Jason said understanding where he was coming from.

"I don't want to be so angry, so I'll talk to whoever you want. Just don't think it will fix my relationship with mom in the end," Cam reluctantly agreed to go see someone.


	6. Notice

I'm sorry to inform you my computer is dead. Getting a new one is

taking a bit longer than I'd like. However I hope to have one maybe

by tomorrow. Then I'll get back to writing and updating. This update

comes via my phone, so please bear with me a while longer.

Bianca


	7. Story Notice

After getting my new to me computer I decided to do some rewriting of this story. If you go to my profile it will be named "Lost and Found 2.0". I had thought about doing a rewrite for a while now, and having no computer gave me more time to consider it. I hope you don't hate me for this, but I have four chapters completed. Every few days I'll post a chapter until chapter 4 is up, and then it will be once a week like normal. Hope you like what I'm doing in "Lost and Found 2.0"

Bianca


End file.
